


Ti sopo perché ti odio

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Hate Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Original Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Perché mi fai questo?» ...</p><p>«Ti sopo perché ti odio» ...</p><p>Parteciipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest Prompt: M/M “Ti sopo perché ti odio”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti sopo perché ti odio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Ti sopo perché ti odio  
> Fandom: Original  
> Prompt: M/M “Ti sopo perché ti odio”

«Perché mi fai questo?» Il giovane cantante non riusciva a credere a quello che stava succedendo, gli sembrava impossibile che il suo più grande Haters lo stesse scopando in un modo così passionale, non era ma stato prima di allora così a suo agio con qulcun altro e sopratutto non con un tizio che fino a mesi prima l'aveva odiao così tanto.

«Ti sopo perché ti odio» Non poteva credere che il corpo di quel cantante da quattro soldi posse essere così caldo e bollente.  
Voleva umiliarlo, fargli pentire di essere diventato un cantante, sempre se poteva essere chiamato così, ma fu travolto diventando non solo il suo più grande ma anche il suo compagno di vita.

Anni dopo annunciarono il loro fidanzamento e si sposarono.  
Le fan innamorate del cantate iniziarono ad odiare l'haters che gliel'aveva portato via, ma un'altro gruppo ritretto di persone gioì a quella notizia e le slasheer non poterono assere più felici di così, il loro idolo era gay e a loro bastava.


End file.
